


A Shared Bed And A Shared Bad Temper

by DictionaryWrites



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the The Hobbit Kink Meme. Kíli and Fíli have to share a bed together, and are appropriately irritated about it. (No incest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Bed And A Shared Bad Temper

“ _What_?” Fíli and Kíli spoke together, both looking positively horrified. Bilbo looked up from where he’d settled at a table, mead halfway to his open mouth. 

"You will live to share a bed for one night-" Balin was obviously tired to even untrained eyes, and there were not enough rooms in the tavern for all of them to have one apiece - Bofur had to share with Bilbo, and Ori and Nori were sharing rooms too, though they did not have to share beds as Kíli and Fíli had to.

"I will not!" Kíli insisted, earnest and all but pouting. "He snores!"

"He chatters incessantly even when he sleeps!" Fíli said in a sharp tone.

"He kicks!"

"He fidgets!"

"He  _farts_ -“

”Hush!” Thorin Oakenshield expelled, far louder than Balin had spoken a few moments before, and all of the dwarves, and Bilbo, were silent, watching Thorin and his nephews both with overt interest. Fíli and Kíli were as close as anything, but they bickered as any siblings do. “You will share the bloody bed! Must you act like  _bairns?”_

Kíli recoiled a little at Thorin’s sharp tone, moving just slightly behind Fíli - Bilbo had noticed that he did that: brave as he was, when Kíli did seek protection, he sought it from his brother.

"Fine." Fíli said in a grudging tone, and Kíli nodded his head despite the firm press of his lips together and the way his eyes fixed on the floor instead of on his uncle.

Balin looked to the wooden ceiling as if thanking the stars for their eventual acquiescence, and Bilbo couldn’t help but chuckle as Thorin said, “Now, to bed! All of you!”

He laughed when Kíli pouted, following Fíli reluctantly, but his laughter was interrupted by Thorin’s sudden stare. “And you! A tired burglar is useless for the sharpness he should lack! Off to bed with you and all!” Bilbo ran to take to sleeping, following Bofur into the room they’d rented.

—-

"Move  _over_.” Fíli growled, elbowing Kíli in the side and drawing a quiet yelp of noise out of the other dwarf. 

“ _You_  move over!” Kíli retorted, and he pinched hard at the bared flesh of Fíli’s side - both of them were shirtless, wearing only their trousers. “Your  _nose_  is digging into me for how long it is!”

Fíli smacked him upside the head, but in response Kíli grabbed at one of the beads decorating the braids of Fíli’s beard and tugged, making his elder brother grunt. “You only grab at my beard because you’re jealous you can’t grow your own.” Fíli spat, and Kíli let out an indignant noise - he was most certainly  _not_  jealous of Fíli’s stinking beard, thank you very much!

"You say that to me, but your beard is still tremendously short!" Kíli retorted, and Fíli shoved him hard: Kíli landed on the floor, tumbling from the mattress entirely, and Kíli gave a loud roar of anger before setting to wrestle his brother to the ground.

They froze after only two minutes’ worth of this tussell, for in the next room, Thorin knocked hard on the wall. “Shut up! Shut up, both of you! Get off of each other!”

Fíli stood from where he’d been straddling Kíli on the ground, and Kíli scrambled to follow him. “Get into bed!” They did, and Kíli spitefully shoved a pillow between them, even though it meant his own head was less the comfortable for it. “Now  _sleep_!”

Facing away from each other, the brothers closed their eyes, but it was a time before both of them dropped off.

—-

"How did you sleep?" Bilbo asked, amused, as they trailed after Thorin down the road ahead. 

"Terribly." Fíli said.

"Awfully." agreed Kíli.

"Horrid."

"Nasty."

"Disturbed."

"Too hot."

"Too loud."

"Generally bad." The two siblings finished together, and Bilbo laughed, passing his pipe to Bofur, who was grinning as well.

"And not a thought spared to your poor uncle!" bellowed Thorin from the head of the troupe. "Who had to listen to you!"

Their bad tempers forgotten, the two youngest dwarves began to guffaw, and despite himself, Thorin let out a small chuckle than Balin shared in beside him.


End file.
